sims4hotcomplicationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacques Villareal
Jacques Villareal is the deceased husband of Katrina Villareal. Biography Prior to the series Jacques grows up in the Villareal mansion in Windenburg. At some point he makes a deal with Katrina Caliente's father, saving the Calientes from ruin. He marries Seraphine Villareal and has three children with her - Luna, Hugo and Max - before she mysteriously vanishes. Season 1 Jacques calls Katrina over to discuss the deal he made with her father. After she arrives, he reveals that he has no intention of accepting money. He traps her in the house and rapes her, intending for her to become his new wife. Jacques later enlists the help of Katrina's daughter, Dina, in order to completely end things between Katrina and Don Lothario. He gives Dina manipulated photos of Katrina seeing other men in San Myshuno. However, Dina was unsuccessful in convincing Don of Katrina's deeds, forcing Jacques to go about the process of seducing Katrina in another way. He approaches Katrina and tells her that Don has moved on from her and is now engaged to Dina. Katrina is heartbroken and starts to consume a lot of alcohol. Inebriated, she then lets Jacques have his way with her. He later convinces her to officially break up with Don, which she does. They celebrate by using some of Jacques' BDSM toys. Jacques then proposes to Katrina and she accepts. Season 2 - Season 3 - Season 4 - Season 5 After Katrina discovers that Jacques has replaced Emilia and Isabel with Dimitri, Nathanael and Ramon, the two have a fight. Jacques leaves the house and does not return until the next morning, when he forces Katrina to give him a blowjob. When she does as she is told, Jacques believes she has remembered that he is the one making the rules - not her. Jacques was present during the wedding between Malcolm and Nataly Landgraab. Jacques later paid Gina Landgraab a visit and gave her a dose of the new EnthrallME drug. Him and Gina had sex, after which Jacques left her with the command to believe it was a dream but to call him a few days later. When she did, he invited her to the Forgotten Hollow, where his associate, Vladislaus Straud, mesmerized Gina and inspected the work of the drug, declaring that it worked as planned. When Luna tried to run away from Samuel, Samuel set up a meeting with Jacques to discuss how they should rein her in. Jacques gave Samuel the EnthrallME drug to use on Luna. A few weeks later, he came by to visit their house and found a changed Luna, now under the influence of the drug. Season 6 Jacques disowns Hugo once he finds out about him being gay. Jacques receives a phone call from Samuel, who tells him about the strange new effects the EnthrallME drug displays. Jacques says that they shall keep researching those soon. Now fully under his control, Jacques summons Gina whenever he feels like it and has sex with her. He blackmails Larissa Kimble into seducing Geoffrey Landgraab, making it easier for Gina to apply for a divorce. When she visits him at his house, he provides her with the necessary papers, at which point his plan to marry Gina is revealed to Katrina. Jacques reveals that he has the divorce papers signed for their own marriage and goes through with the speedy wedding to Gina. Midway through their vows, Jacques is struck by supernatural powers, summoned by his late wife Seraphine. He passes away at the altar. Season 7 When Gina returns to the Villareal house - pregnant with Jacques' child - Jacques appears to her as a ghost in a dream. However, it is possible that Jacques' spirit is now residing in the house. Sex Partners Katrina Villareal Katrina was trapped by Jacques in the Villareal mansion when he decided that he wanted her as his new wife. He raped her multiple times and held her prisoner for months, before convincing her that Don Lothario - the man she was meant to marry - had moved on. Katrina then got drunk and let Jacques have his way with her. He later proposed to her and she accepted. Relationship status Ex-wife. Seraphine Villareal Seraphine was Jacques first wife. She disappeared mysteriously a few years earlier. Relationship status Ex-wife. Dina Caliente - Relationship status Ex-lover. Gina Caliente - Relationship status Ex-fiancé. Children With Seraphine Villareal File:luna-corley2.png|Luna Corley File:hugo-villareal.png|Hugo Villareal File:max-villareal.png|Max Villareal With Katrina Villareal File:whitlock-emilia-teen.png|Emilia Whitlock File:whitlock-isabel-teen.png|Isabel Whitlock With Ebony Abbelli File:villareal-nathanael-child.png|Nathanael Villareal File:villareal-ramon-child.png|Ramon Villareal With Gina Villareal File:villareal-dimitri-child.png|Dimitri Villareal File:villareal-cornelia-toddler.png|Cornelia Villareal File:villareal-roxanne-toddler.png|Roxanne Villareal Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Windenburg Category:Villareal Family Category:Season 1 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Deceased characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Season 7